Ties that bind
by Jedi Padme
Summary: The blight has been defeated; Allistar has been crowned king and has begun to rebuild his shattered kingdom.  Kallian returns to her father's home to mend her broken heart, and hide away her shame.  But, how long can she keep her secret from her ex-lover
1. Chapter 1: Homecomming

The Secret

_Kallian/Allistar_

_The blight has been defeated; Allistar has been crowned king and has begun to rebuild his shattered kingdom. Kallian returns to her father's home to mend her broken heart, and hide away her shame. But, how long can she keep her secret from her ex-lover._

_I don't own anything, it all belongs to Bioware. I'm just having some fun with their creations._

_Author's Note: This little plot bunny came to me while I was playing through as a female rouge. And Yes, I'm well aware our handsome warden says it's impossible for wardens to bear children. However, this little bunny would not let me alone. So here is my story._

Ch 1: Homecoming

It was finally over; the hero of Fereldan's journey was done. Kallian Tabris left part of her soul along the way. The small elven woman shivered as she walked through the alienage that was once her home. Her once proud stature diminished; her beautiful, golden locks hung down her back limp and lifeless, her face was tearstained and streaked with dirt. Her eyes had lost the joyful light they once had. New tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall. Not that Kallian hadn't cried enough over her lover, but it seemed she had more to shed. Scout, her faithful Mabri who had been her constant companion for almost a year, whined at her side; she patted his head, "I know boy it's pretty sad, but, we're almost home." The pain and devastation around the alienage was almost unbearable. So much had been lost, it would take much more to rebuild. It almost didn't look like home anymore, but it was still home. As Kallian approached the house, she began to worry about what to tell her family. Would her father understand? What would he say? What would Shianni say about Alistair? Would they understand what he had meant to her? Kallian bit her lip and knocked on the door. _'Breathe Kallian'_ she told herself. _'Just Breathe' _

The door slowly opened, Cyrion Tabris almost didn't recognize his daughter in front of him. She did not resemble that bold, daring, spitfire that left with Duncan. He quickly embraced his daughter. Kallian buried her face in her father's chest and sobbed, her small frame shook with each ragged breath. It was as if all the hurt and anguish she was holding in was pouring out of her. Cyrion was at a loss of what to do for her. He led her tight, and tried to soothe her. The commotion had brought more of the household out. With a flick of his hand, Cyrion waved his niece and nephew back to their room. "Come my child." He led Kallian into the house, and pulled out a chair for her. The mabri fallowed his mistress in to the house, her traveling bag in his mouth. He sat on the floor next to her; the dog was never far from her side. Cyrion handed his daughter a cloth to wipe her face. It nearly killed him to see her in so much pain. Especially looking into her eyes, those were Adia's eyes. What ever she had to tell him, it was not good. Kallian twisted the cloth in her hands, and took a ragged breath. "Oh Father, I'm so sorry…. But I didn't know where else to go." Cyrion brushed her hair out of her eyes, "oh child, you can tell me. It' can't be as bad as that."

"Yes it can." Kallian took a deep breath before continuing. "I…I'm…"As much as she wanted, the words just wouldn't come. Kallian sighed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. A wave of nausea threatened to overtake her. How could she tell him about the price of being a warden? Or about Alistair, and how he had shown her how beautiful love could be? They should be together now, but, the Arl had let her know in no uncertain terms there was no room for her in the new king's life. No matter what they had meant to each other. Kallian shook her mind from her despair, and pulled off her traveling cloak. She wore a simple, tattered tunic underneath. It clung to her petite frame, revealing the small, tale-tell bulge of her abdomen. "I'm p..pregnant." Cyrion felt a smile tug at his lips, a sensation of pure joy wash over him. The one thing he always dreamed of but, figured he had lost forever the day Kallian left with Duncan. "Is that all? This is a blessed event." He took her hand in his, "did you think I would not be happy to hear this?" Kallian sighed and shook her head, "No, there's more. A lot more." She studied her father's face before answering; she couldn't lie to him even if she thought it would spare him. She saw many things in those soft, gray eyes. Concern, worry, joy, sadness… This was the one man she could always count on. The one who got her through sickness, skinned knees, puppy love, and her mother's death. He deserved the truth. "It seems the maker's will that I share my mother's legacy. If I live to see my child grow up I'll be lucky." Kallian felt fresh tears form in her eyes; she hid her face in her hands. _'Will I even live to hold my child?'_


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

_AN: Thank you for taking time to read, and review. I love reviews, they make me happy, so you get an extra chapter sooner than I thought. Also Chapter two is a little short, I was going to lump two and three together, but; I think I'll just put three up early. I also loved the City elf x Alistair pairing, so much more to work with; and angsty Alistair is so much more fun play with. Here's the next installment, Enjoy!_

Ch 2: Old Friends

The next day dawned bright, and beautiful. The weather was warm, and the air was crisp. Kallian awoke feeling like a new woman. Talking to her father did a world of good. It really gave her new perspective on her life. Kallian had been so afraid of disappointing him, she was so convinced she could not go home again. She was so glad she had been wrong.

Kallian fingered the silver symbol around her neck; it was the last gift Alistair had given her, right before the landsmeet. That was before the 'well meaning' Arl had run her off. Kallian scowled at the thought of the old nobleman. It didn't matter to him what she and Alistair had meant to each other. Would it have mattered at all if she had been born human? She pinched the bridge of her nose, as a sea of 'if onlys' threatened to drown her. If only Calian had lived, would she and Alistair been free to be together? If only Nelaros had lived… If only they had been married last year…. Perhaps they would be expecting their own child. But, if her life hadn't crossed paths with Duncan, she wouldn't have met Alistair. It always came back to that. Even though it broke her heart, she was glad she had fallen in love with her templar.

A familiar voice broke her train of thought. "You are not an easy woman to find my friend."

"Wynne!" Kallian rushed to embrace the old mage. " I didn't think anyone was looking for me." She felt the older woman's piercing gaze on her. Wynne could tell much more with just a glance, she had a unique way of finding things out. Did she know already? If not, she would soon.

"You left so quickly my dear, not so much as a word." She gestured for her friend to sit, "Why did you leave, without a proper goodbye?"

Kallian nervously twisted her long braid, and sighed. " I had to Wynne, the good Arl made it very clear that I was not a 'suitable' match for Alistair. That he would be much happier with out me. I knew he would never move on if I was a factor, so I left before Alistair began to hate me as well." She shook her head, "Have you seen him?"

Wynne nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "Yes I have. He is quite distressed at your absence." Kallian's eyes darkened, as all the color drained from her face. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"No child, I did not. However I wondered why you have not."

Kallian put a protective hand over her rounded abdomen, and shook her head. "I couldn't Wynne, it wasn't even supposed to be possible. Then, when I found out, we still hadn't defeated the archdemon. Should I have told him then? No, I couldn't; I couldn't trap him like that. I love him too much to do that to him."

"But don't you think he should get a choice? Doesn't he deserve a chance to hold his child?"

Kallian shivered despite the warm afternoon. "I…I don't know Wynne. My child should know his father…. But, I don't think the lords of Fereldan would let him. If they knew they'd brand our child a bastard, and a half-breed. You know how they see the elves, unworthy, little more than dogs. I just can't help but wonder if I had been human, would they have left us alone?"

Wynne embraced the young woman, " I just don't know." She whispered as she silently cursed the group of nobles that had torn the two lovers apart.


	3. Chapter 3: Abuse and Ultimatums

_AN: As promised an extra chapter. I felt the second chapter was too short, so I posted this one early. Thank you for being patient. I'm working on chapter 5 right now, so hopefully it will not be too long for an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me happy, and a happy author updates more often. Here's the next installment. ENJOY!_

**Chapter 3: Abuse and Ultimatums**

Time seemed to fly by for Kallian; the days had quickly turned to weeks. She took solace in her frequent visits with Wynne and Lelianna, especially Wynne. It felt like Wynne really understood how she felt, what she was going through. Her father was helpful, and always there, she was just more comfortable with someone who had been a mother before. She had been a godsend, teaching her the few skills she would need in a few months time. Things she supposed her mother would of taught her, if Adaia had lived.

Kallian pulled her traveling cloak tighter as she reached the alienage gates. "Ready to go Lei?"

Leliana was leaning against the wall, focused on some trinket in her hand. She stowed it in her pack and smiled. "As I'll ever be." She pushed herself forward and the two women made their way through the denerim streets.

"Kali, are you sure you want to do this now? It can wait…"

Kallian sighed, "No Lei, the ground work needs to be laid now. I need time to find and train more wardens. I'm the last of them, why should duty wait?"

Leliana glanced down at her rounded abdomen. " I can think of one good reason."

Kallian scowled, "Oh Lei, I'm just pregnant, not an invalid. I appreciate your concern, but; I'm not made of glass."

The two women entered the tavern and took a table in the back to wait for their contact. The thick smell of booze and smoke burned Kallian's nostrils. She hated that smell, but it was a necessary evil in their line of work.

"Come on Teagan! Live a little." Kallian jerked her head to see the small group seated near the door. Sure enough there was Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon's brother. Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach turned and twisted in knots. What if he recognized her? Would he tell Alistair? She wasn't ready to face him yet. Maybe he wouldn't even see her at all. The tavern was quite crowed. He was with a group of nobles Kallian remembered from the landsmeet, but couldn't place their names. She pulled her hood up and kept her head down. She just wanted to finish her business and get home without getting noticed by the Bann.

* * *

"Come boy, it's been long enough. It's high time you moved on."

Alistair clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. He and Eamon had been having this same argument for months.

"Must we do this now, Eamon?" Going in circles like this put his stomach in knots. The Arl sighed, "Alistair, you must settle down, and pick a wife, sire an heir. The Theirin link must survive." Alistair slammed his fist on the desk; he was getting sick and tired of having this conversation.

"I am NOT a broodmare Eamon! I can't just sleep with anybody for the sole reason of making an heir! I love her Eamon. I made my choice and it's Kallian."

Eamon gasped, "Alistair, she's just an Elf! And a common one at that! The landsmeet would never accept her at the king's side." Alistair clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Don't you dare call her that! EVER!" He picked up some random object from the desk and threw it against the wall, and it shattered in a million pieces. "She's so much more, she saved all of felerdan, defeated the archdemon, ended the blight. She saved your whole family, including yourself. She's a gray warden. She's not just…." He broke off unable to finish. He was so angry he was shaking.

"You don't even know where she is. Just forget about her. I'm sorry son, but, if you don't choose a suitable queen within a few months, the lords will choose for you." Eamon put a supportive hand on Alistair's shoulder, but he shook out of his grip.

"Leave me Eamon." Alistair sunk in a nearby chair, how could the lords expect him to forget his heart? How could he betray Kallian like that? Calian had been allowed to marry for love. Why not him?


	4. Chapter 4: As the crow flies

_AN: Thanks for reviewing. * Sets out a plate of cookies for readers * I know it's moving slow, but, bear with me for a chapter or two more, I can promise you Alistair will find out about the baby. I had that in my outline from the beginning. He just needs a swift kick in the pants. Hmmm… Happy ending for the lovers you say? Love conquer all with an Elf origin… This interests me; I may have to reconsider the original outline… Enjoy the next chapter!_

**Chapter 4: As the crow flies**

Kallian hadn't been entirely successful at hiding from Teagan, he had recognized her, and cornered her after she left the tavern. "Kallian, wait." He grabbed her by the arm before she could get away

"I just want to talk to you." He relaxed his grip, and let his hand fall.

" I know you do Teagan. I just wish the circumstances were better…" Kallian shivered slightly, despite the warm spring air.

"My Lady, why did you leave? He loves you very much, and speaks of little else."

Kallian's eyes narrowed, and her face darkened. "Why? If you really don't know, as your dear brother! He made it quite clear that Alistair need to keep better company than some common _'knife ear' "_ Her face grew hot, she flushed from the roots of her hair to the base of her neck. She knew that it wasn't Teagan's fault, but she couldn't stop herself.

Teagan flinched at the slur; he looked as if she had slapped him.

"I love him Teagan, more than my own life. I was ready to die for him, for some reason I was spared. It's been made perfectly clear that a common elf is not suitable for him. I wish I could change that, but I can't. Please take care of him Teagan. Make sure whomever your brother picks for him treats him well. I just want him to be happy." She stopped once, "Lets get out of here Lei."

Kallian turned and ran down the dark alley, Leliana finally spoke; "Alistair isn't the only one who's been hurting Teagan." She tore after Kallian, before the elf could get too far. Teagan was frozen for a moment, absorbing what he had just heard. This woman was truly much stronger than she had been given credit for. "I promise Kallian…." He said aloud, even though she was long gone.

By the time Leliana caught up with her, Kallian was surrounded by a group of thugs. The largest of the men had her pinned against the wall, he had ripped her clothes, but she refused to stop struggling. Leliana slipped into position to help her friend. Unknown to the group something crept in the shadows, watching closely, and waiting to strike. Kallian knew she had to get away from these men, and fast. She weighed her options carefully. Back at her fighting shape she could of taken them all out, before they even knew what hit them. What was it that Morrigan said? Men were always willing to believe two things about women… that she finds him attractive, oh and that she is helpless… '_I can use that._' She thought to herself. She kept her hand behind her, grasping the dagger hidden under her cloak. She was hoping she didn't have to use it.

"Well, what are you going to do, Knife Ear! In case you can't count there's five of us, and only one of you." The leader sneered at her. Quick as a flash she pulled her dagger and held it as his navel. "Let me go, and I let you keep all your parts." She spat.

He backhanded her so hard she tasted blood. "I wouldn't if I were you." Leliana stepped into view with her bow drawn, arrow aimed at his head. The men laughed, "what two women? You'll have to do better than that sweetheart!"

A figure dropped into view, knocking one of the assailants out cold. "Oh, they can my friend." The stranger snarled with a thick accent, twin sliver daggers poised to strike. Kallian used the surprise to her advantage. She gave him a swift kick to the groin, making him drop to the ground. Leliana and the newcomer made quick work of the rest.

Kallian knelt by the leader, both daggers held at an x near his throat. "I don't want to see you around here again, do I make myself clear?" she growled. He gulped and nodded an affirmative. "Good."

She sheathed her daggers, and turned to her companions. "Lei…Thanks. I may take you up on your advice after all." She turned to the stranger, "thanks Zev. It's good to see you again." The blonde elf took her hand and kissed it.

"But of course Cara mia." He hesitated, "Dare I say, this may not be a good place for conversing?"

Leliana stowed her weapon. "I agree, come I have a place." The trio made off under cover of darkness, all of them eager to be elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 5: Snap out of it!

_AN: Thanks for reading! Thanks for being patient dear readers. I have finished chapter 7, and am working on the rest as we speak. _

_Now how did you know what I was planning with Teagan? Did you see my outline? I should stop leaving that lying around. __*** **__wink * I promise Alistair will find out, and I have already finished writing the confrontation chapter. It's coming up. Hope you Enjoy!_

**Ch 5: Snap out of it**

The last two weeks had been a constant battle between Eamon and Alistair. Teagan couldn't stand it anymore. His heart broke for the young king, and his warden. If Alistair could get some closure he might be able to move on; or If only his brother would open his eyes and see what he was doing to them. Who better to help Alistair rebuild than someone who knew what the blight did to the land?

Teagan had wrestled with whether or not he should tell Alistair about his run in with Kallian. He had argued back and forth with his brother on the subject. For his own reasons he had neglected to tell Eamon about Kallian's pregnancy. Alistair should know first, as much as Eamon would not approve of what Teagan was about to do; it wasn't his decision. Alistair deserved to know. His mind made up, Teagan straightened his jacket, and left to find Alistair.

Alistair was in his study, going over some documents when Teagan found him. The young King looked weary. It was almost as if he'd aged quickly in the last few months. He never joked or even smiled anymore. It was as if all joy was gone, and he was just a shell of his former self.

Teagan cleared his throat, "Alistair, might I have a moment?" Alistair raised his head; dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping well. He gestured for the Bann to sit. "Please my friend." Teagan took a seat across from him.

"It's about Kallian." Alistair's face darkened, he was not in the mood for another shouting match. "Now hear me out," Teagan continued. "I know you and Eamon have been fighting about her, and for what it's worth I think he's wrong. I failed you long ago Alistair I won't do it again." He sighed deeply, "Kallian is in Denerim Alistair. I saw her myself, she was leaving the tavern with that red headed bard you used to travel with."

Alistair's heart thudded in his chest, _'Kallian was here?' _She was so close, and Eamon had wanted him to forget about her…. "When?.." Alistair's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Two weeks ago, my brother didn't want me to tell you. I believe he and others are blinded by old bigotry. She's your match Alistair, you two belong together; go get her."

Alistair stood by the window, his hands clasped behind his back. It was a lot to process, were all the lords against him? Was Teagan the only one on his side? "How can I Teagan? I don't even know where to start…"

Teagan sighed; sometimes he just wanted to shake him. "Alistair… she loves you. Why else would she fight so hard to save Connor, Eamon and Isolde? It would have been much easier to kill Connor, or let Isolde sacrifice herself. Futhermore she didn't have to find Andraste's ashes to cure my brother. So Why? Because my brother is important to you, all she wants is for you to be happy. Even if she can not be the one to make you so." He strode over to where Alistair stood. "Did you not tell me she still has family in the alienage?"

Alistair felt his ears grow hot, '_How could I have forgotten that?'_ He had not considered her family. He had met her father only once, and her two cousins briefly before the final battle with the Archdemon. He felt so stupid he had not thought of it before. He knew now nothing would stop him from tracking her down, and finding her. If Kallian would still have him, he would make sure nothing came between them again. "Thank You Teagan. Thank you for telling me."

He excused himself, and rushed off to find his favorite mage confident that she could help him.

* * *

At first, Kallian had been reluctant to bring Zevran around her family. His shameless flirting might have given some the wrong idea about them. The real danger was after she did bring him around, was Shianni. She was quite taken with Zev. That could be a problem, if Zev were just looking for another conquest; Shianni would be crushed.

Kallian flexed her fingers; most of her joints had become very sore since she got pregnant. It seemed to get worse the farther along she got. Whether it was normal or not, she didn't know. But, she didn't worry; Wynne assured her everything was fine. That was all that mattered.

"You look so tense Cara mia, I could make you feel much better. My Antivian massages have never disappointed."

Kallian shook her head, "I don't know Zev, and your massages are never just a massage."

Zevran gasped with a look of mock hurt on his face. He put his hand over his heart. "You wound me carazon." He came around and took a seat beside her. "All jesting aside my friend, you seem to be in pain constantly. This is not normal, no?"

Kallian bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know Zev. It could be because of the taint… or it could be normal for a elf/human pregnancy…" She gasped sharply, her hands instinctively on her swollen abdomen. They're very active, that's how I know we'll be fine."

Zevran raised an eyebrow _'they?'_ "The one thing I don't understand, why are you not with your heart's desire now? Why you let some human lords come between you two. What does it matter what some rich men think?"

"I…." Kallian bit her lip, "It's complicated Zev."

Zevran scoffed, "No Cara mia, it's not. You love Alistair, and he loves you. It's simple, no?"

She simply shook her head, "It should be, but the lords deem me unsuitable for the king. He needs a proper ….wife to bear his heir."

"Ahh, but he has an heir, no? Besides those are all the good Arl's reasons. What are Alistair's? What did he say when you told him?"

Kallian averted his gaze, "I… I didn't think about it like that. I thought I was doing the best thing. I didn't tell him…"

Zevran crossed his arms, "So you punish him for some foolish nobles? Why are you so sure they will not accept you? You were good enough to throw to the Archdemon, but, not good enough now? Pah!" To further his point, he turned to face her. He put his hand on her rounded abdomen. "You want this child yes? What makes you think Alistair would not?"

Kallian was speechless, she had been so convinced she did it for his good; she hadn't stopped to consider what Alistair would think. _'How could I have been so blind?'_


	6. Chapter 6: Correcting Mistakes

_AN: Thanks to all of my readers! __*** **__gushes* I am overwhelmed that so many people love my work. After checking my email, I saw at least twenty people had added this to their favorites, or me as a favorite author, or added an alert to the story. I found out today this story has over 1200 hits. * gasp* I'm loved! So as a way of saying thank you, I have typed up a big chapter for you all. The one you all have waited so patiently for. A big thank you to Eva Galana, and Lavinia. You have inspired me to keep writing, and Eva you have reminded me of a few things I forgot. * Muwah * _

**Ch 6: Correcting Mistakes**

Alistair pulled his hood up as he set out on the streets of Denerim. He couldn't get used to the felling of not wearing his armor. He just felt so naked with out it. On the other hand, if he wore it, he'd be recognized immediately. As he figured, Wynne had been able to offer wise council as she always did. He needed a walk to clear his head, just get out for a while.

The destruction left over from the blight had been crippling. The restoration efforts had been going well, but there was still much to do. There were still so many in need. The Chantry still overwhelmed, stretched far too thin. After a brief visit with the revered Mother, he exited the Chantry his search for Leliana had been fruitless. Suddenly, a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I hear you have been looking for me old friend."

"Lei…" he turned and embraced the bard. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You have always been able to avoid being seen."

Leliana laughed, "All part of the training, I'm afraid. It's good to see you again Alistair."

"It's good to see you too Lei…" He paused, "Please Lei, I need your help."

The redheaded bard cocked her head, "And what might this lowly bard do for the King?" She innocently batted her eyelashes.

Alistair took a deep breath before continuing, "I need to see her, and I know you know where she is Lei, help me find Kallian."

Leliana looked solemn, if she acquiesced his request, Kallian would be angry with her. If she denied him, they would remain apart when it was clear the Maker made them for each other. "Walk with me Alistair…" She sighed, "What do you intend to do once you find her?"

Alistair was taken back by the question. "I love her Lei. If she'll have me, I'll spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Leliana paused, "There… there's something you should know Alistair… Kallian was attacked in the city."

"What? When was this?"

Leliana shushed him, and dragged him around the corner. "Two weeks ago, she ran into Teagan and they had a heated argument, then she left abruptly. When I caught up with her she was cornered by a group of thugs. Alistair… they went after her just for being an elf out of the Alienage."

Alistair's face grew hot; the blinding fury was evident in his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears, the way Leliana was acting it was common practice. "Is…. Is he alright?." His voice was barely above a whisper.

The bard looked sad, "Well, ok is a relative term. She was quite bruised, and very shaken. She has a broken spirit, a shattered heart. Not because of the attack, but your well meaning noble friends."

Alistair felt a lump rise in his throat, how had he not seen this? He had known little about how the elves were treated, just from what Kallian had shared with him during they're time together but this? How could he have been so blind? Never again he vowed to himself.

"Come Alistair, there's something you must see." Leliana led him into the Alienage, where the damage was worst.

Alistair couldn't believe his eyes, there were people starving in the streets, children sick and homeless. Little had been done to clean up the living conditions. "How could this be allowed? Surely Calian didn't know about this…" Alistair shook his head. The cramped quarters the elves were forced in were not suitable for anything to live there, let alone people.

"I don't know Alistair, most rulers don't care about the poor souls they consider beneath them. From what Kallian tells me, your brother was unaware of what was happening here. He swore to fix it after the battle. But, what Calian did or didn't do is not relevant anymore." She put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Your brother is dead Alistair, you are the king now. The real question is will you simply restore the rule of your forbearers? Or will you build a better kingdom?"

Alistair rubbed his temples, his gut burned with rage. All this was happening in his kingdom, and he hadn't noticed? This would not stand; these people were citizens under his rule. Something was going to change, he would make sure of it. He refused to be blindsided by politics anymore. He shook his head, "No Lei. I am not content to keep my brother's kingdom. Mine will be one of equals."

Leliana looked relieved, she touched his arm; "Come my friend, I have one more thing to show you."

Near the far end of the Alienage, lay a small group of houses. The lights were on in the last house, there was fresh laundry on the line, and the smell of dinner wafted through the window.

Alistair raised an eyebrow, "why have we stopped here?"

Leliana smirked at him; he was just so slow sometimes. "I will probably get a thrashing for this, but, this is Kallian's house. She's inside."

Alistair's heart thudded in his chest, his palms started sweating and his mouth went dry. "Thank you Lei…"

* * *

The house wasn't fancy, but Kallian had taken time to turn it to a home. There was not much in terms of decoration, but it was cozy. A simple table and chairs, a wooden rocking chair by the fire with a warm quilt hanging on the back of it. Both had belonged to her mother, and her father had passed them on to her.

Alistair's old shield hung over the fireplace, it was a little worn, but the templar emblem was still clearly visible. He hadn't worn it since she had found Duncan's old shield and given it to him. It made her feel protected to have something of him.

The sleeping area was modest, but very comfortable. The crib her father made next to her bed. He had insisted she take it for his grandchild. The enthusiasm in her father was almost infectious. She often wondered if he would still love them if he knew their father was human? Kallian knew she should have told them already, but she was afraid of what they would say. She cursed herself for being a coward. When had that happened? Her, Kallian Tabris the Gray Warden, the scourge of Darkspawn, the slayer of the Archdemon… The Hero of Fereldan…. She was afraid of talking to her family?

A tentative knock on her door broke her from her thoughts. Kallian crossed to answer it. But, nothing could of prepared her for who was on the other side.

* * *

"Alistair!" Kallian froze on the spot, her heart pounded in her chest. All the color drained from her face, and her throat went dry. She staggered backward, stumbling over her words. "How…. When.. Oh, Maker…"

Alistair couldn't believe his eyes, if possible she had grown more beautiful in the months they had been apart. Her lustrous golden hair was much longer than it had been. Now fashioned in a braid that fell past the middle of her back. He almost lost himself in her soulful, sapphire eyes. All those sleepless nights, dreaming of holding her, and she'd been here… right under his nose. He took a moment, gazing at the woman that still held his heart. His eyes stopped at her rounded abdomen. _'Pregnant?'_ She carried his child…. '_His Child.' _

Alistair felt lightheaded, _'How could she not tell me…' _Hurt and anger burned at his throat. "Please Kal… Can I come in? We need to talk."

Kallian swallowed, "Y…yes." She moved aside, and offered him a seat. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh Kal, what happened to us?"

Kallian turned to face him, her eyes moist from the new tears threatening to fall. "You became king Alistair. After that, a lowly common elf was beneath you." Her voice was quiet, she sounded defeated.

Alistair felt his chest tighten, had he done something to make her actually believe that? What had happened to her? She was once this vibrant, strong, fearless woman. Leliana had been right her spirit had been broken. "What does my being king have to do with anything? I never wanted the throne. I love you, I want you." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "The child is mine." It didn't sound like a question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kallian trembled, "Yes Alistair, they are yours." Hot, fresh tears welt up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Alistair. I thought I was sparing you."

Alistair couldn't believe his ears; he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Spare me from what, exactly?"

"From the shame Alistair!" She couldn't hold the tears back anymore she just let them fall. "What would the good Arl say if he knew you had a knife eared bastard in the city? Or the rest of your noble Shems? They didn't want us together; do you think I couldn't hear their snide comments or whispers behind my back? In their eyes you are the bastard prince, I was simply your whore. Gray Warden or no, they will never see me as more than an knife eared breeder."

Alistair felt sick, had he really not seen until now? The old bigotry lines had to be erased. He was sick of the spiteful hate. It had spread through the hearts and minds of men like a poison. It had to stop. "I.. I'm so sorry you had to endure this, all alone. I just wish you had come to me…. I want my child to have better than I did."

Kallian bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing. Maybe, just maybe if I wasn't a factor you could find someone else. Someone to make you happy, give you suitable heirs." She sunk into a nearby chair, and shivered.

Alistair clenched his teeth; he was fed up with everyone handling him with kid gloves. Not only was he a grown man, but also he was responsible for all of Fereldan. He was supposed to be king, but they didn't trust him to choose for himself.

Alistair knelt beside her, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I could never be happy with anyone else, Kal." He grasped her petite hand in his, "I wish I could give you back all the time that was stolen from us. I wish you had told me sooner."

Kallian sighed, "I wanted to, but I was afraid if I told you, you'd feel trapped. I couldn't do that to you. Maybe it would have been better if you forgot about us."

Alistair felt as if he'd been gut punched. Forget about her? And his Child? Walk away from the only woman he could ever love? " I can't do that, I could never you Kallian.. I don't ever want to be with anyone else." He put both hands on her swollen abdomen. "I want to know my child, give him what I never had. I want him or her to have two loving parents; I want him to know I'll always be there no matter what. This child is a maker sent miracle. I know we won't have a long life, but if you'll have me I promise you'll never want for anything."

Kallian was speechless; long ago she had given up on love, happiness, a family of her own. Then he had stepped into her live. Just when she had thought her life was over, Alistair had swooped in and saved her. A sharp kick to her ribcage broke her train of thought. She hissed through gritted teeth, and rubbed the offending spot.

Alistair's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open. He had felt it, his child… their child. It was a beautiful gift, he wondered if his own father had ever seen him as such. "Oh Kallain…" He whispered in awe of her. If possible he loved her more now that before. No matter what hand she had been dealt, she turned it better, never complaining, never failing. She was amazing….

Kallian finally spoke, breaking his concentration. "They are strong fighters, just like their daddy." She gazed at his face, enjoying the effect of her words.

Alistair felt dizzy. "They…" he gulped. "As in more than one?"

Kallian broke out in a fit of laughter. "Yes Alistair, they as in a pair." She smiled, her first real one in weeks. Alistair's head was swimming; Kallian had given him everything he never knew he wanted. He pulled her close, and gave her a tender, claiming kiss.

Kallian flushed so dark, she looked sunburned. She had forgotten the effect he had on her. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. "Oh Alistair… I do love you.."

He kissed her starting at her fingers, and going up her arm. "But….?"

Kallian bit her lip, "But, I'm an Elf, you're still king. Will we even be allowed to stay together?" She sighed, why did it have to be so difficult?

Alistair silenced her fears with a kiss. "Don't worry so love, let me handle them. I have plans on how to make a better quality of life around here." His hands cradled her face; he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I won't let anyone keep us apart. Not now that I found you." As he embraced her, all her doubts and fears melted away. Only in his arms did she feel safe and protected. He was one of the few she could drop her guard around.

_AN: Up next chapter Kallian comes clean to Shianni. Dun dun dun!_


	7. Chapter 7: Sins of the Past

AN: Thank you my lovely readers! I feel so loved. Jen- I'm so glad you like it, I went through a few re-writes, but I'm pleased with the end result. Never fear, I do have plans for the dear Arl Eamon, and the rest of the stuffed shirt nobles. *Can you tell I like Teagan best? *

_Sorry this chapter took so long, with school projects, and some writers' block. It couldn't be helped. I want to leave a shout out to all my lovely readers, your reviews brighten my day, and make me want to write more. _

_This chapter went through a couple of re-writes also. My muse left me for a while, and I had the hardest time writing Shianni. I don't' even know why that is. I'm now happy with it; I hope it's to your liking. Thank you for being patient. _

**Ch 7: Sins of the Past **

Kallian paced back and forth, her stomach in knots. She hadn't been able to sit still all morning. She had put it off for far too long, she had to tell them. "Oh, Maker…" she muttered to herself. This would not be easy, but then Kallian was never one to do things the easy way.

She knew in her heart she couldn't keep this a secret any longer. Especially now that Alistair had tracked her down. The Arl would soon put two and two together, soon every one would know. She couldn't risk someone else telling.

Her Father would be more understanding, Soris…. Possibly.. If not, Valora would be able to calm him down. Shianni…. Now she would be the tough one. She had been happier with Zevran around, but Shianni was still the brash, bold, spitfire she'd always been. Perhaps if she could make her cousin see what Alistair had meant to her, then maybe she'd understand.

She slowly sipped her tea, trying to calm herself; it didn't help much. A brief knock at the door made her jump. She dropped her cup, and it shattered on the floor. A familiar voice calmed her down slightly.

"Kallian?" Her father came to her side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He knelt down, and cleaned up the broken dish.

Kallian's heartbeat had slowed to normal, but her hands were still shaking. She took a deep breath, and shook her head. "It's my fault, I've been too jumpy lately." She sighed and continued. "Actually, I'm glad you came over, I need to talk to you."

Cyrion smiled at his daughter, "Good thing I came then, save you the trip." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I came over to give you this. It belonged to your mother, and I wanted you to have it."

Kallian averted his gaze, "Please let me talk first, and you might not want to give me anything after you hear it." She fidgeted in her seat, "You also might want to sit down."

Cyrion raised an eyebrow, what could she possiblely tell him that he wouldn't want to hear? He took a seat facing her. "Please dear one, you can tell me anything."

* * *

Soris sighed and shook his head. He was running out of options to help his cousin. Finally he turned to the ex-crow sitting across from him. "Please Zev, I know you know something. I also know there's something she's not telling me, I need your help."

The blonde antivian shook his head. "I'm sorry my friend, I'll tell you what I told your beautiful sister. I cannot betray her trust. I think you should be talking to Kallian about this."

Soris' face fell, he felt bad for asking, but he felt desperate for something, anything to help her. "I know, it's just she won't talk to me. I just wish I could do something for her. She always told Shi and I everything. Now it's like she's closed off, we can't reach her. I just don't want to lose her."

Zevran looked at him with a look of regret. "I am truly sorry my friend, all I can say is I know she'll come around in her own time. I wish we could do more for her, but for now, just be there for her when she's ready." He put a friendly hand on his shoulder, and squeezed slightly.

Soris nodded, "Thank you Zev, you're a true friend." He truly meant it; Zev had been good for both Kallian, and Shianni.

"De Nada, my friend."

* * *

It took a while, but Kallian finally tracked down her cousin. Shianni was near the Alienage tree. She let out a sigh of relief. "There you are Shi, I've been looking for you."

Shianni looked up, and bit her lip. She had been looking at the flower Zevran had given her. "Sorry Kali, I've been….preoccupied."

Kallian came closer, sunk down next to her, and forced her cousin to look at her. "What's the matter Shi? Are you alright?"

Shianni shook her head, "I'm… ok." She sighed. "I'm not sure what to do cousin. It's like my head and my heart are pulling me in two different directions."

Kallian felt a small smile grace her lips, she understood what her cousin was feeling all too well. "This is about Zev isn't it?" She stifled a laugh when she saw Shianni blush. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you watch him when he's not looking. Zev is a good man, and he cares for you. I can't express how rare and beautiful that is to find." She paused for a moment, then continued. "The important question is, do you care for Zev?"

Shianni bit her lip, "Of course I care for Zev…. I'm just…" She groaned, why was it so difficult….

A knowing smile graced Kallian's lips, she recognized this same behavior from herself, when she had begun to care for Alistair. Why was it the opposite sex could fluster them so? She brushed the hair out of her cousin's eyes. "I think you do love him Shi. But, you are afraid to let yourself love him, of what might happen, or afraid of getting hurt."

Shianni's eyes narrowed briefly, then softened. She realized her cousin was right, she had been retreating inward, out of fear of the unknown. She sighed sharply. "How'd you get so smart Kali?"

Kallian grinned, "I fell in love Shi. I see the same tale-tell signs in you, that I didn't want to see in myself." The two women embraced.

Shianni grinned, and tucked the flower behind her ear. "Thanks cousin, coming to my rescue as usual?"

"Always, Shi." Kallian grinned back.

"So Kali, you said before you were looking for me?" her eyes sparkled with joyful mischief. Shianni was feeling more like her old self again. This wasn't going to get any easier, Kallian gritted her teeth, and took a deep breath.

"Yes Shi, I was. I need to talk to about something." She chewed her lip before continuing. "You know I love you like a sister, right?" Shianni frowned, "That doesn't sound good, just tell me already."

Kallian paled under her cousin's piercing stare._ 'Oh maker, why was this so difficult?'_ she thought to herself. "Shi, I met someone." Shianni's face brightened, but before she could respond, Kallian kept going, afraid she would loose her nerve.

"It was after I left with Duncan, honestly it was the furthest thing from my mind. I was trying to survive, become a Grey Warden, and do something great; something you all would be proud of. I didn't count of falling in love. I hadn't counted on Alistair…." She absentmindedly touched the amulet she wore around her neck.

Shianni's eyes narrowed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd seen that Shem, way back when Kallian first came home. Back when she chased off those mages. "Is this about that bastard Shem you brought home? That warden?"

Kallian flinched as if she'd been burned. "He's not like that! He's kind, gentle, and funny. He taught me how to love, to trust again. You don't even know him!"

Shianni's whole face flushed with anger, "I don't have to know him, they're all the same! They take what the want, and be damned if you get in the way!" She quickly rose, "You've turned your back on your own people, go see your Shem friends. They can have you!" She turned and hurried down the street, eager to be elsewhere.

Kallian was left bewildered, and confused. She knew Shianni wouldn't take her news easy, but she hadn't expected to be outright hostile. Hot, bitter tears stung her eyes, she pulled her cloak over her head, and headed out. She had to find a wise heart, and a sympathetic ear, and she knew just where to find it.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't hate me

_AN: To all my lovely readers; thank you for sticking with me I had a bad case of writers' block. I am so touched, so many people have added my story to their favorites, or added me as a fave author. *sniffle * I'm so happy. I have a treat for all my beloved followers, I'll give you a choice: Chapter 9 can be a nice, fluff break from all this horrible angst, or my major plot filled chapter first. You can tell me if you have a preference by responding or sending me a message. I figured my readers might like some Tabris/Alistair fluff, per-maybe-haps even some Zevran/Shianni fluff. _

_my two cents on Shianni, she's like a puppy that's been abused too often. She bites before she can get hurt again. She loves her family, and is fiercely protective, she sees humans as a threat to them all, and will stop at nothing to keep them safe. Lets not forget she was brutally raped and beaten by Vaughn, heir to the Arl, she's not going to be happy that her cousin is carrying the bastard heir to the throne, no matter how awesome Alistair is. Also, she doesn't even know our favorite ex-templar, and she's also kind of a hot head._

_Also, my take on Zev & Shianni: I feel Zev and Shi are a good match together, I think he would really be drawn to a strong, rash, fiery woman like her. And after playing my CE play through and romancing Zev for a change I believe he would fall in love with her (Shianni). Zev has a great depth to his character, and it really shows through. Especially after playing Darkspawn chronicles, I believe more than ever these two belong together, just as much as Alistair and Tabris. _

_Enjoy!_

**Ch 8: Don't hate me**

Kallian left her house, bag slug over her shoulder. She had such hopes when she came home, but it was evident she wasn't welcome anymore. She refused to cause her family any more pain than she already had. She let out a sharp whistle, and her faithful hound came trotting beside her. She patted his head, "come on boy, we're not welcome here anymore." The mabri let out a low whine, and then followed his mistress.

Kallian quickened her pace through the Alienage; she had the uneasy feeling that someone was watching her. As she neared the gates, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. "Leaving again?"

She turned to face the owner of the voice. "Soris.. I…" She closed her mouth again, what could she say? She was in fact, leaving. She swallowed hard, gathering what was left of her courage. "Soris, I have to. It was a mistake to come home, to think that I could be readily accepted again. I should have stayed away. Perhaps it would have been better for all of you if I died battling the blight."

She turned to leave, but Soris stopped her putting his hand on her arm. "Kali wait!" He sighed, and shook his head. _Did she really think that? They would be happier if she had died? _"Please Kali.. Don't leave like this. We can talk about it. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. Think of the twins. "

Kallian's face softened, "I am thinking of them Soris. What would happen to them, if I stayed here? You think they wouldn't hear the whispers behind their back? Can you tell me that Shianni would ever accept them? Or would she just shun them because their father is human? What about you or Valora? Could you ever just see them as my children, and your family?"

Soris looked down, he averted Kallian's eyes. "I.." He closed his mouth, and sighed. "I would never hurt you like that cousin. I could never see your children as anything less." His voice was quiet, sad. He felt so helpless.

She sighed, "Alistair is a good man. Did you know Alistair went ballistic when he found out about the slave trading? He refused to stop until we found proof of Loghain's dirty dealings with the imperium. Even now he's pushing new for new laws, to improve our way of life. He is an honorable man, and he loves me. I am going to help him any way I can, I love him Soris."

Soris flushed slightly, he hadn't heard all that never spoke to the other warden, just saw him once. Perhaps he had judged him too harshly. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Oh Kali, why does it have to be this way?"

Kallian pulled something folded out of her bag, and handed it to her cousin. "Please Soris, give this to my father. And tell Zev to take care of Shianni. She deserves the best." She slung her bag back over her shoulder, and then continued. "I wish it was different Soris, I really do. If you need me, find my friend Wynne. Zev will know how to find her." She embraced him one last time. "I love you Soris."

He held her close, like he might not see her again. "I love you too, cousin. Take care of yourself."

They parted, and Kallian once more walked out of his life, her mabri hound following at her heels.

* * *

Nearby, a small-cloaked figure watched the exchange. Keeping distance, she listened in the shadows, and sadly shook her head. She turned to follow the young elven woman, but was stopped abruptly. "You should be more careful old friend." The blonde elf purred in a thick accent.

The cloaked woman turned, "my dear Zevran. How did you know I was here?" She pulled off her hood, freeing her scarlet locks.

"My dear Leliana, I did not train for years to let my skills go to waste." He said with a wink. "It is always a delight to see you my friend, but it is not safe for you here. Humans are rarely welcome in the Alienage."

"I know Zev, that's why I stayed in the shadows. I was worried about Kallian. I know Alistair came to see her a few days ago, and I wanted to check up with her. When I saw her leaving, I laid low." Her eyebrows furrowed with concern. "What happened Zev?"

Zevran shook his head sadly, "It is a long story, and one I cannot get into now. I'm sure Kallian will share it with you if you catch up with her." He shook his head, and sighed. "Please, take care of her Lei."

She nodded, "You know I will Zev, if you need anything you know how to find me." She pulled her hood back up, and slipped back in the shadows, following her sister.

* * *

Kallian kept to the back alleys, as she made her way by the chantry. She was taking no chances this time. She kept her hood up as she passed the templars, and entered the sanctuary.

She ignored the sideways glances, stopping at the nearby pew in the front. She knelt down, and whispered a fervent prayer, before sitting down. 'Maker… why did it have to be so difficult?' She hid her face in her hands and cried bitterly. 'Couldn't it just be simple once? Or at least simpler?' It would have been better on everyone if she just hadn't come back home at all. If she had died trying to free Shianni from Vaughn, or if she had taken Alistair's advice, and they had left together. Why did she have to be cursed because of an accident of her birth?

She was so lost in her thoughts; she hadn't even realized the Revered Mother standing in front of her. The woman took a seat next to her, and offered a kerchief to dry her tears. "Now, my child. Would you care to talk about it?"

Kallian studied the woman next to her. She had a very kind face, light gray eyes that were filled with concern. Her graying hair was pulled in two tight buns; she had a mother vibe coming from her. Kallian took the offered kerchief, and dried her eyes. Something about her was so warm and inviting. Kallian felt she could trust her, like she genuinely wanted to help.

* * *

Eamon headed to the king's study with a heavy mind. Alistair had been quite insistent about talking to him, and there had been a definite change in the boy the last few days. Eamon couldn't shake the nervous feeling as he entered the room. "Alistair? You wanted to see me?"

Alistair rose from his desk, putting his papers in a stack as he did. "Yes Eamon, please come in." He took a deep breath, and gestured for his old foster father to sit. This wasn't going to be easy, but he needed answers. "Eamon… do you trust me?"

Eamon was taken back, "What do you mean, Alistair? Why wouldn't I trust you?"

The young king shook his head, faced the man in front of him, as he leaned on the desk for support. "I mean do you trust me to do the job you called me to? You wanted me to be king, but you tiptoe around me like I can't handle it, or my own choices."

The old Arl was at a loss for words, "I'm not sure I understand, my boy…" Alistair cut him off before he could make excuses.

"Don't Eamon! I know what you did. I'm talking about Kallian. How dare you cast her aside, and then lie to me!" Alistair turned away from his former foster father, afraid he might do him harm.

Eamon was visibly rattled, but he sighed and continued. "What I have done, I did it for you son. They would never accept an elf at your side; you would have been ostracized for it. I thought it would be better if she went on her way, you might be able to marry someone else. Someone suitable."

Alistair clenched his fists, he was so angry he was shaking with rage. "How dare you! You did not do this for me, you did it for you and the rest of the self serving noble class!"

"I stand by what I did Alistair… we need an heir of the Theirin line…"

Alistair glared at the old man in front of him. He was getting sick and tired of that excuse. "I am the bastard son of a maid and an indiscreet king, what do I care what your fellow nobles think? You didn't, you married Isolde for love. Why can't I marry for the same reason?" He stopped for a moment, unsure if he should reveal more at that precise moment.

"Alistair… I.." Alistair cut him off, "I don't even know if I can trust you anymore, Eamon. Maybe it's time you thought about going back to Redcliffe, I'll find another advisor." He got up, and grabbed his stack of papers. "I need to see to some other matters," he started to leave, and then turned back. "Just don't be so sure there isn't an heir of the Theirin line." With that the king turned and left the Arl alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kallian was still unsure about many things, but felt better after talking to the Revered Mother. The woman had reminded her somewhat of Wynne in many ways, a sympathetic ear, a kind heart, and a wise mind. She had thanked the woman for her kindness, and pressed five gold sovereigns in her hand. Kallian had to insist she take it, and call it a tithe. The Revered Mother blessed her, and left to her other duties.

Kallian was gathering her thoughts when she felt someone come up behind her. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Lei, some how I knew I'd find you here." She stood and embraced the bard.

Leliana cocked an eyebrow, "You were looking for me?" She studied her friend's face. It had been streaked with tears, dark circles were forming under her eyes, and it saddened the bard to see her friend like this.

"At first I thought I might find you here, then I remembered what you said about the Lothering Chantry. I thought, if you found answers there, perhaps I could find some here."

"Kali…" She stopped, her eyes filled with worry. "You shouldn't push yourself so. It's not good for either of you."

Kallian sighed, she knew Leliana was right; it was as if she had to fight against her nature. "I know Lei." She slung her bag over her shoulder, and snapped her fingers. Scout stood at her side, ready to leave. "We should talk, but not here. I rented a room in the city, it's not far." She offered her hand to the bard. She took one last look at the chapel, before leaving with her friend.

Leliana wrinkled her nose when they finally reached their destination. Kallian was staying here? Alistair would have a fit if he knew where she was. "Kali, why here, of all places?"

Kallian smirked, "Why not here? No one will look here, right now that's good enough for me." She said as they ducked inside. "Thank you Leli, I'm glad you're here. I know I owe you an explanation.." She looked around, and then continued. "Not here, please follow me." She led the way to a small, dusty room in the back.

* * *

Zevran had slowed his pace through the Alienage he had come to know as home. When had he come to see it as such? He no longer knew, it seemed less bright with out Kallian around. His heart felt torn, on one hand he felt like he'd betrayed her by not following. He owed her more than that. She had saved his life more than once, accepted him, and taught him the meaning of friendship. Her whole family had welcomed him with open arms, after spending time with them, he could see where Kallian got her generous nature.

On the other hand, he couldn't just leave the only woman that had brightened his life since Rinna… Shianni had touched a part of him he thought was closed forever. On the other hand… Kallian had told him to take care of Shianni…. Not that she needed to be taken care of, she was quite capable; and had proved that during their sparing matches.

He shook his head, he had been avoiding speaking with the rest of her family. They would expect him to know where Kallian went. He had a good idea… and even if he didn't, he could find her easily, it was just such a complicated situation. Perhaps it would have been much better for them if they had left together after the blight, and gone where it didn't matter that he was a bastard prince, and she wasn't human.

Zevran sighed as he came to a stop. He nimbly climbed and jumped to the top of the ledge. Here was a place he often came to think, it was the most beautiful spot in the Alienage, the only place flowers naturally grew. It was the most peaceful place in the whole city.

The antivian nearly jumped when he realized he wasn't alone. Shianni was huddled near the edge, her shoulders slumped, and her face hidden in her hands. She shook with each ragged breath, and choked sob. He stowed his daggers, and approached his beloved.

Zev knelt behind her, and reflexively put his hands on her shoulders. "Il mio cuore cara, quanto è afflitto sei così ?" Shianni turned and tightened the embrace, "Oh Zev…"

_AN: Never fear, I'm not done with Eamon yet, not by a long shot. He really bugged me in my play through, and he must suffer! *mutter, grumble * racist pig-man… *gripe, grumble, gripe * As much as I hated Isolde, and I do, I'm beginning to understand her, Eamon not so much. He banished Ali to the stables because he couldn't stand up to his wife, then mailed him off to the chantry. Tsk tsk tsk, dear Eamon. Is that how you tribute you dead friend? Alistair would have been better off being raised by the Couslands, Teagan, or even Loghain. *stops, and raises her eyebrows * Hmmm….. Loghain raising Alistair? Oooh, this gives me an idea….. *cackles * _

_Anyhoo, I do have the fleshed out outline for the next 10 chapters or so. And a surprise coming up for all my devoted readers!_


	9. Authors Note

_AN: I'm am so sorry! I realized I haven't been able to update this in so long, I haven't given up, not by a long shot. Real Life has kept me away much longer than I wanted. Long story short, I have been laid off twice, split with my fiance', and my Grandmother passed away. I'm back now, and more devoted to finishing my stories. _

_I have re-written the next few chapters, they weren't working well, and instead of having some crappy longer chapters, I took the time to make them better. _

_Thank you so much for being paient with me, and all the lovely reviews, author alerts, and faves. Promised Fluffy chapter coming up!_


End file.
